Las Tácticas de un Par de Rompecorazones
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: ¿Territana o Albertfan? La próxima vez que pienses defender a tu galán frente al "bando contrario"… ¡Cuídado! Porque ni Terry es tan bueno, ni Albert es tan santo. Después de todo, no son más que un par de rompecorazones. He aquí su secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Tácticas de un Par de Rompecorazones**

**Capítulo 1**

(PCR, 2007)

_Amiga territana, amiga albertfan: la próxima vez que pienses defender a tu galán frente al "bando contrario"… ¡detente! Porque ni Terry es tan bueno, ni Albert es tan santo. Después de todo, no son más que un par de rompecorazones. ¿No lo crees? Bueno… sigue leyendo… ¡Luego no digas que no te avisamos! :-) _J

* * *

><p>Albert y Terry eran los mejores amigos. Si bien los separaban algunos años, su amistad había quedado sellada, literalmente, a sangre, una noche de agosto, en Londres,cuando Albert había ayudado a Terry en una pelea que bien pudo haberles costado a ambos la vida.<p>

Los jóvenes tenían mucho en común. Ambos eran, básicamente, almas libres. Cada uno tenía una relación bastante particular con sus familias, las que no los habían aceptado, pero tampoco les permitían alejarse. Sin embargo, de una manera u otra, ambos habían conquistado su libertad y no les interesaba transarla por nada del mundo. Por eso, cuando la vida los unió inesperadamente en una cantina, peleando mano a mano, Terry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Hasta ese momento, nadie se había arriesgado así por él. Para Albert, en cambio, no era motivo de tanta admiración. Era una cuestión de ser bien nacido.

La amistad entre ambos se fue estrechando mes a mes, año a año. Con el paso del tiempo, Albert había aceptado volver a Estados Unidos a asumir formalmente como líder de su familia y Terry había optado por tratar de concretar el sueño de su vida: ser un gran actor. Ambos llegaron juntos a Nueva York. Terry permanecería en la ciudad, luchando por hacerse un nombre en Broadway. Albert, en cambio, debía tomar el tren que lo llevaría a Chicago, donde también debería luchar por consolidarse en el mundo de los negocios.

Pero los amigos, casi hermanos, siguieron en contacto. Muchas veces Albert debió visitar Nueva York por cuestiones de negocios, tal como más de una gira llevó a Terry a Chicago a presentar alguna obra. En dichas ocasiones, al calor de una copa los amigos compartían sus penas y alegrías, así como las historias de sus conquistas amorosas. Porque hay que decirlo: ambos eran unos rompecorazones.

Terry era alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y dueño de vivaces ojos verde azulados. Su porte noble y voz profunda, sumada a su innegable talento y carisma, lo habían convertido rápidamente en uno de los actores más asediados por admiradoras de todo el país. Albert no se quedaba atrás. Su complexión atlética, sus anchos hombros, caballera rubia y profundos ojos azules hacían que más de alguien se preguntara si era justo que un solo hombre lo tuviera, aparentemente todo: juventud, atractivo, inteligencia y dinero, mucho dinero. Desde luego, el dinero por sí mismo atraía a muchas, pero a Albert aquello no le preocupaba; estaba seguro de que era imposible que alguien lo hiciera caer en alguna de sus triquiñuelas. En el caso de Terry, las cosas no eran tan distintas. El acoso de sus fans lo fastidiaba en extremo, porque nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención… o al menos, nunca había aceptado que le gustara serlo. Pero en su fuero interior, se sentía absolutamente satisfecho y orgulloso por ser tan talentoso y gozar del amor de tantas chicas bellas.

En suma, ambos amigos se sentían los reyes del mundo. Tenían todo (y a todas) a sus pies. No les faltaba amor, les sobraba dinero, todos reconocían sus innegables talentos, cada uno era el mejor en lo que hacía y sus vidas recién comenzaban. Tanta seguridad hizo que, con o sin intención, varios corazones femeninos resultarán heridos por los jóvenes. Ellos simplemente se encogían de hombros y lamentaban las lágrimas de sus amores, pero en realidad, nunca les afectó ni les preocupó mayormente si alguna chica salía lastimada. Después de todo, ¿no era ya un privilegio que ellos fijaran sus hermosos y asediados ojos en ellas? ¡Desde luego que sí!

Pero en la vida nada es gratis y tarde o temprano hay que pagar por lo bueno… y por lo malo.

- ¿Terry?

- ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde crees? En mi hotel, por supuesto, ¿preparado para una fiestecita privada? ¡Tengo novedades!

- No me digas. Seguro que tus novedades usan falda y perfume francés.

- Por supuesto. Pero no me hagas perder tiempo en el teléfono, ya sabes que soy un hombre ocupado.

- Bueno, me vas a perdonar, pero una hora del tiempo de Terry Grandchester vale unos cuantos miles de dólares, amigo. ¿Sabes cuántas revistas quieren entrevistarme esta semana?

- No creo que más que las que quieren entrevistarme a mí.

- ¡Eres un jactancioso!

- Y tú un iluso. Vamos, enviaré a mi chofer a tu departamento en 30 minutos, ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto. Si uso mi auto, tendremos a un batallón de fans en cinco minutos frente a tu hotel. Además, yo también tengo novedades…

- ¿En serio? No puede ser, ¡eres un insoportable!

- Sí, lo soy. Pero todos me aman.

- Jajajaja... Ok, el chofer pasará por ti en 30 minutos. Trata de no atrasarte tanto, es sólo una reunión entre viejos amigos, ¿bien? No necesitas arreglarte tanto, puedes dejar al actor en tu casa.

- Y tú puedes dejar al magnate en tu oficina. ¡Nos vemos!

Una hora después, ambos se daban un fuerte abrazo en uno de los bares del hotel de Albert en Nueva York. Para ambos, sólo lo mejor. Los mejores tragos, la mejor ropa, la mejor comida y, desde luego, las mejores chicas.

- A ver, a ver, ¿qué novedades tienes, millonario? ¿Te compraste un nuevo banco? ¿O alguna mina de oro o diamantes?

- Nada de eso, cómo crees. ¿Acaso te parece que sólo vivo para hacer dinero?

- Pues….

- No contestes – lo interrumpió Albert con una sonrisa torcida.

- Ok, como quieras… jajajajaja.

- Jajajaja… Bueno, sí: vivo para hacer dinero, pero no me queda de otra. Ya sabes, mi familia es …

- … una de las más tradicionales y poderosas de Estados Unidos y se espera que yo, como cabeza de la familia, me preocupe del patrimonio… - completó Terry imitando a Albert con voz afectada - ¡Vaya! No necesitas decírmelo otra vez. Me sé el cuento de memoria. ¡Apesta! ¿Todavía le dices lo mismo a todas tus conquistas?

- A decir verdad… ¡Sí! Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Funciona de maravillas! – confesó con una amplia sonrisa el millonario, a coro con su amigo - Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Todavía con el cuentecito del pobre hijito del duque y el rechazo de la realeza británica? No me digas que aún funciona…

- A decir verdad las revistas me han robado mi cuento. Ya todas lo conocen, así que he tenido que echar mano a mi fecunda imaginación para contar nuevas historias, nuevas aventuras, como la nuestra en Londres. Aunque en realidad, ser Terry Grandchester es más que suficiente.

- Uuu… Tu ego es casi tan grande como tu fama, amigo.

- Y tu ego, Albert, es casi tan grande como tu fortuna.

- En realidad… ¡Sí! ¡Salud por eso!

Si alguna vez ambos jóvenes habían tenido problemas de autoestima, nadie podría decirlo a juzgar por la amena charla. Luego de un par de copas y mucho alardear, llegó el momento de compartir las novedades.

- Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

- Ay, amigo, ahora sí que estoy enamorado.

- ¡Nooo! ¿Otra vez? – preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula Terry - Creo que es la decimocuarta vez que te enamoras este año, Albert. ¿No se te cansa el corazón?

- Momento, Terry. Esta vez es diferente.

- ¡No me digas! Diferente como fue con Sophie… ¡No! Ya sé: tan diferente como fue con Holly, o con Mary, o con Linda, o con Amy, o con Cinthia…

- Oye, no te metas con Cinthia. Lo nuestro fue muy fuerte.

- ¡Seguro! Estuvieron juntos casi cinco meses. ¡Todo un logro! – ironizó Terry.

- Bueno, es que esa manía de ella por casarse.

- Sí. Qué feo, ¿no?

- Sí, muy feo. Oye, pero déjame hablar. Esta vez sí que es diferente. Conocí a una chica exquisita, refinada, espectacular. Es tan diferente a las demás… Es tan profunda, tan misteriosa, tan independiente y bella como pocas. No te había hablado de ella, pero ahora estoy asustado, amigo.

- ¿Asustado? ¿Por qué? ¿Muerde?

- ¡No! Es que… ya llevamos casi siete meses…

- ¿Siete meses? ¿Y no me habías contado? ¡No puedo creerlo! – sentenció el actor en tono ofendido.

- Terry, basta. Esto es en serio. De verdad… bueno… no sé, cómo decirlo, pero… creo que esta vez… creo que esta vez estoy enamorado. Enamorado de verdad.

- Caramba. No puede ser. ¿Tú? ¿Enamorado?

- Sí. Por eso tengo miedo. Ja ja... –rió algo tenso Albert, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por el cabello - No me vas a creer, pero hasta he pensado en pedirle matrimonio.

- ¿Matrimonio?

- Sí. Es terrible, ¿cierto?

- A decir verdad, sí, es monstruoso. Pero creo que te entiendo.

- Gracias, amigo… - Albert hizo una pausa y entonces se dio cuenta de las palabras de su amigo - ¿Eh? ¿Tú me entiendes? ¿Cómo que me entiendes?

- Es que… No te lo había contado tampoco, pero… yo también conocí a una chica maravillosa, angelical, genial, sensual, bella…

- ¿Y cuándo?

- Pues ahora que lo pienso, también hace unos siete meses. Y me tiene loco, amigo, te juro que me tiene loco. Nunca antes me había sentido como me siento con ella, nunca había tenido ganas de… ¿casarme?

- Uufff… Valiente par de amigos somos, ¿no crees?

- Pues sí. ¡Salud por eso! Por la amistad y el amor.

- ¡Salud!

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando un buen rato sobre las cualidades incomparables de sus respectivas conquistas. Ambas eran la personificación de la perfección, la belleza y la gracia.

- Te digo, Terry, esta chica es fabulosa. Creo que estoy absolutamente enamorado de ella.

- Uff, y yo de mi nueva Julieta. ¡Es tan dulce, tan bella!

- Cielos, amigo. Qué afortunados somos.

- Lo único que lamento es que tiene que viajar tanto. ¿Sabes? Trabaja en TBS y tiene que viajar constantemente a diferentes estados. Cada vez que se va me deja suspirando…

- ¿Para TBS? Oye, pero qué coincidencia. Mi novia también trabaja para la misma empresa. Son unos desgraciados. La pobre también se la pasa viajando.

- Ya he perdido la cuenta de las despedidas… Y ella se va siempre con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Verdes? – preguntó Terry.

- Sí. Verdes como esmeraldas. Y su cabello es dorado y ondulado, salvaje, su voz es melodiosa, su sonrisa es la más alegre que he oído nunca.

La cara de Terry cambió bruscamente y dejó su trago de lado.

- Espera un momento, viejo. ¿Estudió en Londres?

- Sí, en el San Pablo.

- ¿Y tiene una amiga que se llama Annie?

- Sí – respondió Albert extrañado - ¿Cómo sabes?

- No puede ser – dijo Terry – dime, Albert, ¿tiene unas hermosas pecas sobre la nariz?

- Sí. Diablos, Terry, ¿cómo sabes tanto?

- ¿Cómo sé tanto? ¿Cómo sé tanto? Porque mi novia se llama Candice…

- ¿White?

- Sí.

- No puede ser.

- Mi novia se llama Candice White, es rubia, de enormes ojos verdes, trabaja para TBC y viaja constantemente por todo el país, su mejor amiga se llama Annie, estudió en el San Pablo, en Londres, y tiene las pecas más graciosas que he visto en mi vida.

La cara de Albert se tornó pálida. La cara de Terry, en cambio, estaba cada vez más roja. Entre ambos amigos, silencio.

- Camarero, tráiganos otra botella de whisky.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**(PD: Este minific tiene TRES pequeños capítulos)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Tácticas de un Par de Rompecorazones**

**Capítulo 2**

(PCR, 2007)

Albert llenó las copas y ambos bebieron en silencio. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

- ¿Estás seguro de que…? - intentó por última vez Albert.

- Tiene un perro que se llama…

- Klin.

- Exacto – confirmó Terry.

- Genial.

Silencio. Largo silencio.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser que la mujer de mi vida, mi posible esposa, sea también tu novia?

- Perdóname, pero es mi novia – lo corrigió Terry haciendo hincapié en el "mi".

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Tu novia? Es mi novia, Terry, ¡yo la vi primero!

- ¡Al diablo con eso! Yo pensé que ella era alguien en quién se podía confiar, pero sólo nos estuvo usando todo el tiempo. ¡Se ha estado riendo de nosotros en nuestra cara!

- Pero yo la conocí en una fiesta en Chicago…

- Y yo en una fiesta en Atlanta.

- Ella se acercó a conversar, me contó de sus viajes.

- No puede ser… ¿te contó lo de Florida?

- Sí.

- ¡Ay, no!

- ¡Le pregunté si salía con alguien y me dijo que no!

- Igual a mí y me lo dijo con tanta seguridad…

- Bueno, tal vez fue la música, porque fue lo mismo conmigo. Después bailamos y cuando ya era tarde se me acercó y me dijo al oído…

- "¿Puedes llevarme a casa?" – completó Terry, fingiendo voz de damisela en apuros.

- Y yo que pensé que era cierto cuando decía que me amaba… - comentó melancólico Albert.

- ¿Y yo? Yo pensé que era verdad cuando me decía que me necesitaba.

- Diablos, Terry, nos ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. Cuando se despedía de mí, venía a verte a ti y luego se despedía de ti para irse conmigo.

- Somos un par de idiotas.

- Sí, un par de idiotas que acaban de descubrir a una…

- Ok, ok, suficiente. ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Ahora qué? Te la regalo si quieres quedarte con ella.

- ¡Gracias, amigo! – contestó irónico Terry - ¡Por supuesto que no me interesa una tipa de esa clase!

- Después de todo, ni siquiera era tan linda – comentó despechado Albert.

- Y ni siquiera me gustaba tanto. Es más, era ella la que siempre me seguía.

- ¡Igual a mí! Siempre me llamaba y la verdad ya me estaba fastidiando su acoso.

Seguro. Ambos galanes tenían el corazón roto en mil pedazos y peor que eso: su orgullo mancillado. Sin embargo, antes de reconocerlo, ¡mejor morir! No, no era el momento para dar muestras de flaqueza. Sólo una cosa era necesaria. Sólo había una opción: venganza y desprecio. La siguiente hora la dedicaron a hablar pestes de la chica, a desmerecer su belleza, a despreciar su gracia y a poner en duda su inteligencia. Hacía unos cuantos instantes, Candice White era la dueña de sus corazones, la perfección hecha mujer en sus mentes, la esposa perfecta. Ahora era la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Quién se creía esa mujercilla? ¿Acaso no sabía quiénes eran ellos? Ellos eran los solteros más codiciados de toda la nación, ellos eran bellos y poderosos, ellos eran… eran… unos tontos enamorados, unos niños que habían caído en las mismas trampas que ellos le habían tendido a tantas chicas tantas veces. La vida daba vueltas muy curiosas, ¿no?

- Amigo, basta. Ella está en Nueva York en su departamento.

- Es cierto, encargué que le enviaran flores antes de salir de Chicago.

- Y yo le envié flores esta mañana.

- Mmm….

Ambos se miraron con cara de pena, como diciendo "pobre idiota" y al mismo tiempo "pobre de mí". Pero ya era un hecho. Una sencilla mujer se había reído de los dos galanes del momento. ¿Y ahora?

- Vamos a verla, Albert. Vamos ahora.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Cómo para qué? Para hacerle ver que ya no nos engaña, que no nos importa, que somos más inteligentes que ella.

- ¡Sí! Vamos juntos y digámosle que ya nos aburrimos de jugar con ella y que no la veremos más – "aunque en realidad es ella la que jugaba con nosotros", pensó Albert sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su orgullo.

- Excelente idea, amigo. ¡Salud por eso! – digo Terry alzando su copa.

- ¡Salud! - contestó Albert chocando su copa con la de Terry.

Ambos vaciaron el contenido, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del hotel.

- ¡Taxi! - gritó Terry.

- ¡A Kensington 1650! – dijeron al unísono una vez en el taxi. ¡Diablos! Hasta habían estado en el mismo apartamento y no se habían dado cuenta. ¡Qué humillación más grande! Los hombres se miraron y optaron por guardar silencio ante tan horrible evidencia del engaño de que habían sido objeto.

El camino les pareció eterno. Cada uno pensaba a gran velocidad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se hubiese reído del joven millonario más sagaz de Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo era posible que una chica hubiese engatusado al actor más afamado de Broadway? Era una humillación. La maldad de esa mujer no tenía nombre, su ambición no conocía límites. ¡Pobre Terry! ¡Pobre Albert! Sus jóvenes corazones despreciados y pisoteados como si fueran basura, cuando en realidad valían oro.

Era cierto que en algunas ocasiones Albert se había reído de algunas chicas, pero nunca lo había hecho de mala fe. De la misma manera en que Terry nunca había actuado con maldad cuando había salido con dos o hasta tres chicas a la vez. ¡No! Ellos sólo lo habían hecho porque… bueno… porque eran jóvenes y las chicas habían insistido tanto que los pobres casi habían hecho obras de caridad al salir con ellas. Aunque ahora, de camino al apartamento de Candy, sus adoloridos corazones no podían dejar de sentir un tanto de tristeza al recordar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de algunas de las chicas a las que habían… dañado. Esa era la verdad. Ellos habían dañado también a muchas chicas. ¿Tendrían que pagarlo ahora? ¡Jamás! Candice White tendría que lamentar su baja traición.

Pero Candice White era bella… Era tierna…. Era inteligente… Era independiente. Era un ángel. ¿Y si…? Albert miró a Terry de reojo. _"Terry jamás la perdonaría." "Albert debe pensar que la pobre chica es la peor mujer del mundo. ¿Y si…?" _Fue el turno de Terry para mirar de reojo a su amigo, su hermano. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

- "Bueno… seguro que en un par de meses Terry ya la habrá olvidado."

- "Claro, en unas semanas Albert ya estará con otra chica…"

- "Y tal vez yo podría…"

- "Seguro que Candice no podrá negarse cuando le diga que la perdono…"

- "… y Terry no podrá decirme nada si vuelvo con Candice después que él ya esté con otra chica."

- "Eso es: esta noche haré mi mejor papel junto a mi amigo…"

- "… pero cuando hayan pasado unas semanas, volveré a buscarla. Después de todo, en la guerra y el amor…"

- "… todo vale. Albert tendrá que entender."

- "… Terry tendrá que entender."

Ambos se miraron nuevamente con una cínica sonrisa en los labios. Cada uno ajeno a sus pensamientos. Cada uno dispuesto a limpiar su orgullo y a mantener su amistad. Después de todo, el otro tendría que entender.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Llegaron al departamento de Candice. Subieron. Tocaron el timbre. No habían pensado muy bien qué dirían, pero confiaban en su locuacidad. Después de todo, ¿no eran ellos el mejor actor y el magnate más hábil del país? ¡Tenían el mundo en sus manos! Y una chica los tenía a ambos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- Buenas noches, caballeros, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sorpresa. ¿Un hombre? Ambos miraron nuevamente el número en la puerta. Sí, no había duda, era el apartamento de Candice. ¿Acaso…?

- Disculpe usted, señor, ¿el departamento de la señorita White? – preguntó Albert.

- ¡Por supuesto, buen hombre! ¿Desean verla?

- ¿Quién es, mi amor? – se oyó una voz familiar desde el interior.

¡¿Mi amor? No era posible. ¡Esa mujer era una arpía! ¡Al diablo con ella! _"Tendrá que llorar mucho antes de que vuelva a aceptarla cuando vuelva a buscarla"_, pensó Albert. _"Ya verá, me tendrá que pedir perdón muchas veces cuando venga a buscarla"_, pensó Terry.

- Amor, creo que tus amigos te buscan.

- ¿Amigos? – se oyó la voz de la chica desde el interior.

- Sí, cariño. Ya sabes… tus "amigos" – dijo el hombre con una sonrisita.

Eso no estaba bien. Albert y Terry se miraron un tanto confundidos. ¿Cómo sabe que somos sus amigos? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¡¿Cómo que amor?

- Oh… ya veo… jajajaja… se nos adelantaron. Tanto mejor. Diles que pasen, Neil, en un momento estoy con ustedes.

- Claro, linda. Señores, tengan la bondad de pasar y ponerse cómodos. ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

- Sí…

- ¡No! – interrumpió Albert – Venimos a conversar con la señorita White sólo unas palabras y luego nos esperan. Gracias.

- Como gusten – dijo Neil encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Terry, cálmate! – lo reprendió Albert en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?

- Oohh… Tú nunca cambiarás.

- Y bien, señor Andrew, ¿qué cuenta Chicago?

- ¿Eh? ¿Usted me conoce? – preguntó asombrado Albert.

- Algo… Bueno, digamos que es imposible no conocerlo, señor Andrew. Sería como vivir en Nueva York y no haber asistido a una de las obras del señor Grandchester aquí presente. Por cierto, señor Grandchester, ¿qué tal la molestia en su mano derecha?

- Mucho mejor, gracias… - Terry hizo una pausa y miró al hombre, estupefacto - ¿Cómo sabe de mi problema en la mano derecha?

- Jajajaja… - río Neil de buena gana - Digamos que… me lo contó un pajarillo – sonrió el hombre guiñándoles un ojo.

Albert y Terry se sentían cada vez más extraños. Y extrañamente tontos. Muy tontos.

- Por cierto, aquí viene mi pajarillo. Querida, ¡mira quiénes nos honran con su presencia!

- ¡Terry! ¡Albert! Pero qué linda sorpresa tenerlos aquí.

Un momento. ¿Cómo que una linda sorpresa? ¿No eran ellos los que supuestamente tendrían que sorprenderla **_a ella_**?

- Cariño – dijo Neil tomándola posesivamente por la cintura – creo que nuestros huéspedes querían darte una sorpresita… pero parece que los sorprendidos son ellos.

- Es cierto – dijo Candy con una leve sonrisita que no hizo más que incomodar a los huéspedes.

- Candy… yo… nosotros… Bueno… queríamos decirte… Terry y yo…

- Albert y yo vinimos a decirte que ya nos aburrimos de jugar contigo y que no queremos verte nunca más – cerró Terry con voz triunfal y dura.

- Eso mismo digo yo – agregó Albert – fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya nos cansamos.

Ambos amigos se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa triunfal. ¡Se lo habían dicho en su propia cara y frente al nuevo tonto de turno! La infame mujer tendría que arrepentirse de cada una de sus mentiras. Eso esperaban ellos, pero en cambio, Candy y Neil se miraron y rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.

- ¿Se cansaron de jugar conmigo? – reía Candy - ¿Ustedes? ¡No me digan!

- Candy – dijo apenas conteniendo la risa Neil - realmente creo que debes haber pasado momentos muy alegres con este par de ton… de jóvenes – se corrigió, con una carcajada que les pareció maquiavélica.

- Neil, por favor, cariño, no seas tan malo – lo reprendió Candy aguantando apenas la risa.

Eso no estaba bien. No estaba nada de bien. ¿Qué sabía ese tal Neil sobre sus momentos juntos?

- Albert… Terry… Son ustedes tan tiernos. Créanme que da un poquito de pena tener que decirles esto, pero veo que ya no puedo seguir con el juego –dijo por fin Candy, secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado de tanto reír.

- No, Candice, ya descubrimos tu sucia trampa.

- Oh, vamos, Terry, no seas tan duro conmigo. Aunque debo decir que te ves adorable cuando te enojas.

- Basta de una vez, Candice, ¿qué es todo esto? – interrogó molesto Albert. Él también estaba enojado, ¿por qué ella no le decía a él que se veía adorable?

- Albert… lindo… ¡Relájate! Neil, sírveles una copa, por favor. Creo que están un tanto nerviosos. Para Albert, coñac y para Terry, whisky.

- Los conoces bien, querida.

- ¡Seguro que sí!

Ambos se sintieron un poco más tontos… si es que era posible sentirse aún más tontos. En cuanto Neil les entregó las copas, sin siquiera pensarlo, las bebieron de un solo trago.

- Uy… Qué rudos… - bromeó Neil – Candy, los pobres ya no aguantan más. Diles de una vez.

- No puedo, Neil… Se me parte el corazón.

- Está bien, ¿quieres que lo haga yo?

- No. Está bien. Yo lo haré.

Albert y Terry la miraron atentamente, tal como dos niños miran a su mamá mientras les explica por qué va a castigarlos, temiendo lo peor.

- Verán, chicos. Es cierto que trabajo en TBS, pero también soy periodista.

- ¡¿Periodista? - gritó Terry alarmado.

- Sí, tranquilo. Soy periodista, pero sin casa editorial. Bueno, hasta hoy, porque por fin me contrataron en Cosmopolitan, ¿cierto cariño?

- Cierto – contestó cariño, es decir, Neil.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? – preguntó Albert.

- Mucho, lindo. Verás. Muchos quieren trabajar para Cosmopolitan, pero para que te contraten, debes presentar un proyecto innovador, original, impactante y divertido.

"Impactante y divertido". Definitivamente, eso no sonaba nada de bien.

- Entonces ideé un proyecto muy ambicioso: una sección para mujeres jóvenes y solteras, una sección más audaz, una sección que no sólo se dedique a decirle a las mujeres cómo ser una buena ama de casa.

- Ya saben, como las que tenemos en nuestras revistas, caballeros – comentó Neil. Albert y Terry sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¡Cierto! Como las secciones de las revistas de hombres. Entonces pensé, "¿Qué tal algunos consejos para las solteras?". Pero tenían que ser consejos seguros y comprobados, que de verdad sirvieran. Así que decidí que tendría que ponerlos a prueba en alguien que no saliera lastimado, alguien que, a su vez, fuera experto en haberse reído de otras personas, idealmente chicas incautas. O sea…

- ¡Alguien como ustedes, campeones! – completó Neil.

Los campeones comenzaron a sentir que la tierra se habría ante sus pies. La conversación ya no era agradable. De hecho, se estaba tornando sospechosamente desagradable.

- Así es. Le comenté mi idea a Neil, mi novio.

- ¿Tu novio? – gritaron los campeones a una voz.

- Sí. Mi novio. Neil es mi novio.

- Pero, ¿y lo nuestro? – dijo en tono de súplica Albert.

- ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Qué es lo nuestro? No recuerdo que me hubieses pedido alguna vez ser tu novia, Albert, ni menos tú, Terry – sentenció Candy callando al actor antes de que le hiciera la misma pregunta.

- Sigue, cariño – la animé Neil.

- Claro. Bueno, Neil pensó que lo más impactante, justo y seguro sería buscar a dos rompecorazones expertos, así nos aseguraríamos de no dañar a ninguna persona inofensiva. ¡Jamás me reiría de alguien de buenos sentimientos!

- Nunca – afirmó Neil.

- Así que con el apoyo de mi novio y su permiso, comencé mi investigación.

- ¿Investigación? - preguntó Albert aterrado.

- Sí, investigación. Mi hipótesis era sencilla: **_las tácticas de un rompecorazones nunca fallan, pero siempre dañan_**, por tanto – aclaró Candy - toda mujer merece conocer estas tácticas para detectar a un rompecorazones y evitar salir dañada.

- Poesía pura, ¿no les parece, muchachos? ¡Díganme si no es inteligente!

- Pero… o sea… ¿Te acercaste a nosotros para reírte en nuestra cara? ¿Te parece decente?

- ¿Decente? ¿Tú me hablas de decencia, Terry Grandchester? – preguntó Candy con fuego en los ojos - ¿Tú, que le rompiste el corazón a Susana y a Diana al mismo tiempo? ¿Tú, que te reíste de la sinceridad de Teresa y de la dulzura de Anette? Eso sin mencionar a Claire ni a Liza, que juraban ser las únicas en tu corazón, que eran grandes amigas y que por **_tu_** culpa ahora se odian. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de decencia? Porque si quieres, podríamos hablar de otras chicas más.

- Uyyyy… señor actor, se lo tenía calladito, ¿eh? – rió Neil.

- Oh… y tú Albert Andrew, no me mires con esos ojitos azules – amenazó Candy - ¿Crees que no sé que cuando te despedías de mí corrías a la casa de Laura, de Sophie o de Holly? ¡Oh! Sorpresa, ¡lo sabía! Claro que sí, tal como sé que le rompiste el corazón a Sharon y a Dana, junto con reírte de la declaración de amor que con tanta ilusión te hizo tu secretaria en una carta. Para qué vamos a recordar cuánto te reíste de la humilde Dorothy, que osó insinuar su cariño por tu adinerada persona. Y podría seguir con Rita, Grace, Paulette…

- Caramba. Todo un caballero – sentenció Neil.

- Entonces decidí probar con un par de rompecorazones expertos sus propias tretas. Me entrevisté con muchas chicas, chicas cuyos corazones ustedes habían pisoteado, por cierto. En cada una encontré una ilusión rota, rota por ustedes, desde luego. Logré hacer un inventario de tretas, mismas que adapté y puse en práctica con ustedes. ¡Y funcionaron todas! Todas sin excepción. Poco a poco fueron cayendo tal como sus enamoradas cayeron, así que debo agradecerles, caballeros, pues me permitieron comprobar que la primera premisa de mi hipótesis es verdadera.

- ¿La primera? – preguntó Terry.

- Sí, ya saben: "**_las tácticas de un rompecorazones nunca fallan_**". Eso ya quedó comprobado – sentenció Candy con una sonrisa.

- Ahora sólo le falta confirma la segunda parte, pero a juzgar por sus rostros, querida, creo que es verdadera también.

- ¿Y cuál era la segunda? – preguntó Albert cabizbajo.

- "**_Siempre dañan_**" – sentenció Candy mirándolos con dura expresión.

Si la estatua de la libertad hubiese abandonado su pedestal para empezar a bailar charlestón, Albert y Terry no se habrían sorprendido tanto. ¡Los habían engañado usando sus propias tretas! Y sí… la hipótesis era cierta… las tretas siempre funcionan y siempre dañan.

- Querida, creo que puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones. No les pidas más. – intervino Neil en un acto de repentina solidaridad masculina.

- Tienes razón, querido.

- ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar que tu novia se enredara con dos hombres a la vez? ¿Acaso no tienes amor propio? – preguntó Terry indignado.

- Claro que tengo amor propio, Grandchester, pero te aseguro: mi ego no es ni la mitad que el tuyo o el de tu amigo. Es cierto, fue difícil. Pero amo a Candy y haría cualquier cosa por apoyarla. En todo caso, esto siempre tuvo fecha de término y ambos nos hemos reído bastante. El humor, señor Grandchester, es la clave de nuestro amor.

- Están locos. Son un par de… - Albert se detuvo - ¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Piensan chantajearnos con toda la información que nos sacaron? ¿Cuánto quieren?

- Guárdate tu dinero, señor Andrew. No nos interesa ni uno sólo de tus centavos. ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una sinvergüenza?

- Pues a decir verdad… - sugirió Terry.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre mi novia, Grandchester. Tu linda carita no se verá muy bien si choca casualmente contra mi puño – amenazó Neil.

- ¿Entonces qué diablos quieren?

- Nada. Oigan, ¡relájense, chicos! Mi investigación ya terminó y me alegra que sepan la verdad. La revista aceptó gustosa el material y el número aparece mañana temprano. ¡Y me contrataron!

- ¡Mañana! - gritó horrorizado Terry - ¡Nos vas a hundir!

- No, cómo crees. Desde luego que omití sus ilustres nombres y toda característica que pudiera identificarlos. Nunca nadie sabrá que son ustedes. Ya saben, esto es científico. Un científico no identifica a sus sujetos de estudio.

- ¡Sujetos de estudio! – dijo Albert impactado.

- Bueno, no es tan atroz. Después de todo, ustedes no salieron lastimados, ¿cierto?

- No, claro, cómo crees – aclaró rápidamente Terry.

- No, para nada. Nunca te tomamos tan en serio, ¿cierto, Terry?

- ¡Cierto! De hecho, nos dimos cuenta hace tiempo... Hace mucho tiempo. Y bueno… eh…

- Y te seguimos la broma, eso es todo – cerró Albert con una risita nerviosa.

- Desde luego – dijo Candy – porque no creo que hayan venido esta noche a mi apartamento los dos juntos a decirme que ambos se habían cansado de jugar conmigo, ¿cierto?

- ….

- Cariño, creo haber oído eso hace un rato de boca de los señores aquí presentes – sentenció irónicamente Neil.

- ¡No! No, no… jajajaja… ¡Cómo creen! No… Era una broma, nada más, ¿cierto, Albert?

- Cla… claro… claro…

Neil reía abiertamente. Candy los miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Albert y Terry, en cambio, se sentían en el banquillo de los acusados, con todas las pruebas en su contra.

- Una broma. ¡Qué bien! Porque imagino que por ninguna de sus cabezas habrá pasado en algún momento la loca idea de "terminar" hoy conmigo y dejar pasar algún tiempo hasta que su amigo se consolara y luego volver conmigo… ¿Cierto?

Albert y Terry se miraron como diciendo "_¡No! Yo no, te juro que yo no…_". Candy y Neil volvieron a reír de buena gana. ¡Qué horror! Esa mujer era una víbora. Y su novio era un demente. Pero ellos, eran un par de desleales.

- En fin, señores. Ya es tarde. Nos alegra saber que esto no ha pasado a mayores. Les agradecemos profundamente que hayan tenido la deferencia de venir a nuestro apartamento a finalizar de manera magistral la investigación de mi novia y a confirmar su hipótesis. ¿Díganme si no es genial? ¡Por eso la amo! – dijo Neil mientras la acercaba para besar sus labios.

- Les agradezco mucho la visita. ¡Y las flores! Ahí las tengo, ¿las vieron? Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que sería prudente despedirnos. Por cierto, Albert, me has ahorrado el telegrama. Comprenderás que la próxima semana…

- Sí, comprendo.

- Terry, cariño… sobre la presentación…

- Olvídalo, yo ya lo olvidé.

- Ay, qué lindos son. Gracias, chicos, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero que les guste el reportaje. Y descuiden: nadie sabrá jamás que son ustedes. No saben cuánto les agradezco. Además, ¡lo pasé excelente! ¡Hasta siempre y mucho éxito! ¿Saben? Esta investigación resultó tan bien, que ya tengo nuevos planes.

- ¿Nuevos planes? – preguntaron los amigos horrorizados, temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Claro! Tal vez a futuro, cuando lleve más tiempo en la editorial, logre que Cosmopolitan se concentré más en las mujeres, mujeres libres, mujeres que quieran pasarlo bien. Qué sé yo… algo más audaz, algo que hable de una mujer con experiencia, una mujer de mundo, una mujer cosmopolita… - dijo Candy soñadoramente.

- Querida, eres genial. Seguro que lo lograrás.

- Larguémonos de aquí de una vez, Terry – dijo en voz baja Albert - Si no, seguro que estos locos nos van a usar para esa revistita que tienen en sus retorcidas mentes.

- Seguro. Vámonos.

- ¿Ya se van?

- Sí, ha sido un gusto, buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches! – se despidieron Neil y Candy alegremente.

Una vez en la calle, ninguno hablaba mientras esperaban el taxi. Hacía un poco de frío. La cabeza les daba vueltas.

- ¿Qué tal un trago?

- Olvídalo, Terry, no tengo ánimos.

- Claro. Se nota que te rompió el corazón.

- ¿Romperme el corazón? ¿A mí? ¡De qué hablas! Eras tú el enamorado, no yo.

- ¿Yo? Perdóname, señor millonario, pero fuiste tú el que me llamó para contarme que tenía "novedades".

- Pero fuiste tú el que me dijo que quería casarse.

- ¡Lo mismo que tú dijiste! Y seguro que tú pensaste que la buscarías un tiempo después, ¿cierto?

- ¡Oye, por quién me tomas! Jamás le haría eso a un amigo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué pusiste esa cara de "yo no fui" cuando Candy hizo esa pregunta?

- ¿Cara de "yo no fui"? ¡Tú fuiste el que puso cara de yo no fui! Dime la verdad: ¿habrías vuelto por ella?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Terry haciéndose el profundamente ofendido.

- Sí, tú.

- No… bueno… no…

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! Pensabas hacer que yo terminara con ella para después volver a conquistarla.

- ¿Y acaso tú no pensaste hacer lo mismo?

- Bueno…

- Diablos, eres un patán. Mira de cuántas chicas te has reído, eso no se hace, hombre.

- ¿Perdón? – reclamó Albert - ¿Perdón? ¿Me estás dando clases de moralidad? ¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿No eres tú el que salía con tres chicas a la vez?

- ¡Igual que tú!

- ¡Pero tú fuiste peor!

La discusión terminó cuando llegó el taxi, pero había sido del volumen suficiente como para que una divertida pareja no perdiera detalle desde el balcón de su apartamento.

- Definitivamente, querida, eres genial. Lástima que esto no vaya a salir en la edición de mañana.

- Pero nada quita que pueda salir en la edición del próximo mes – dijo Candy en tono divertido.

- ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Eres malvada! Por eso te amo.

- Jajajaja… Y yo a ti.

Albert y Terry eran los mejores amigos, así que tras un par de semanas alejados, la amistad volvió surgir. Pronto volvieron a salir con chicas, pero esta vez, cada uno fue honesto desde un principio respecto a que sólo querían divertirse y que no quería compromiso. "El que avisa no es traicionero", era su consigna.

- Oh, Albert, no te preocupes. Jamás caería en las tretas de un rompecorazones. ¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo leí un reportaje en la revista Cosmopolitan. Era tan divertido. La periodista usó las mismas tretas de un par de rompecorazones y ¡los engatusó a ambos!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Albert tragando saliva.

- En serio, Terry – comentaba la chica con que se encontraba el joven actor, en Nueva York – Parece que los tipos incluso eran amigos, ¡y ninguno se dio cuenta! Jajajajaja

- No me digas – comentó Terry – pobres, ¿no te dan pena? ¡Se rieron de ellos!

- ¿Pena? Jajajajaja! Vamos, Albert, ¿no tienes sentido del humor? ¿Cómo alguien iba a sentir pena de esos tipos? Se habían reído de muchas chicas. Lo más simpático fue el segundo reportaje de la serie.

- ¡¿Segundo reportaje? – se horrorizó Terry en Nueva York.

- ¡Sí! ¿No lo leíste? Vaya, ustedes los actores viven en una burbuja. ¡Era genial! La periodista contaba que los dos tipos habían ido a su departamento a pedirle explicaciones y se llevaron tremenda sorpresa cuando ella les contó que habían sido su investigación.

- Pero eso es horrible – trató de acotar Albert a la chica que lo acompañaba en Chicago.

- ¿Horrible? Para nada. ¡Jajaja! La periodista dice que cuando se fueron de su apartamento, ¡discutieron en la calle! Los dos habían planeado "terminar" con ella para luego volver a conquistarla cuando su otro "amigo" se recuperara. O sea, francamente, los tipos eran unos patanes, ¿no crees, Albert?

- ¿No te parece, Terry?

Pero ni Albert ni Terry contestaron. Cada uno, en su ciudad, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Y cada uno, prefirió despedirse y volver a casa. Ya solos en sus habitaciones, cada uno había confirmado que las tácticas de un rompecorazones nunca fallan, pero siempre, siempre dañan.

¡Nunca lo olvides!

**Fin**


End file.
